


Cosmetic

by Luna_Arsenica



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Genderbending, Humiliation, M/M, Sex Work, Stockholm Syndrome, mob characters - Freeform, referenced Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Arsenica/pseuds/Luna_Arsenica
Summary: Collection of NSFW fics, one every month, focused on every month's idol (warnings at the beggining of every chapter)
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Kujou Ten
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts for this fic were whump + humiliation + Iori, the fic itself is Tenn/Iori with dubcon, and there's referenced (past?) Tenn/Riku.

"What are you doing here?" Iori asks when he sees Tenn walk into his room randomly and uninvited.

"I just want to talk" Tenn locks the door behind him calmly, like that's not suspicious at all. Iori figures since he's always with his guard high around Tenn, anytime, this is just another thing to keep in mind by now. As long as things don't escalate, of course.

"And what do you want to talk about, Kujou-san? What is so urgent you can't even warn me beforehand?" Iori stands up from his seat at his desk, crossing his arms and frowning at his visitor, not even trying to hide his discontent.

"To be honest, your attitude has been bothering me lately, Izumi Iori" Tenn says, very clearly and firmly, as he walks closer to Iori.

Iori spends the next few seconds in silence, genuinely confused. He tries to think about something he could have done recently that could have pissed Tenn off - he'd probably feel proud of himself if he remembered, but sadly nothing comes to mind, so he just gives Tenn a questioning look.

"You keep trying to pretend that you're so perfect. You act like you're better than everyone else, don't you?" Tenn looks at Iori in an unnerving way, hard to decipher but definitely not  _ good _ .

"Isn't that just you, Kujou-san?" Iori tries to [deflect], to keep himself calm while being stared at so intensely. He tries not to freak out, but it's impossible to hold back a small gasp when Tenn corners him against his desk.

"I  _ am _ perfect, Izumi Iori. I don't need to pretend" Tenn's voice is still calm and cold, but it sounds almost like a serial killer's. Iori can't help but gulp when Tenn's voice turns poisonous next, taunting him "I'm perfect in a way you will  _ never _ be... not as long as all you can do when you mess up is freeze and cry"

By this point Tenn's face  ~~ and all of his body ~~ is much closer to Iori than he'd like, making him feel uncomfortable to begin with, and that without counting the psychological assault that it means for Iori to be reminded about MuFes.

"That's all in the past now" Iori tries to keep his voice firm even after realizing that he can't move his body, not even to push Tenn aside, the shame paralyzing him.

Tenn chuckles, clearly mocking him, before delivering the last blow of indignation to Iori: "You will never be on my level, so you could learn a thing or two about humility, you know?"

"What about  _ you _ ?" Iori barely manages, finally gathering his courage to fight back thanks to the disbelief he feels at Tenn speaking of  _ humility _ out of all things. Him, out of all people.

Iori wants to say more, wants to take his chance to finally shove Tenn away and recover a semblance of control over himself, but his words are cut off by an undignified yelp when Tenn lifts his shirt with a hand and fondles his chest softly.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Iori panics, unable to do much more with his hands than hold on to Tenn's wrists, trying to stop him from playing with his nipples and failing.

"I'm much more perfect than you'll ever be, Izumi Iori, be it on or off stage" Tenn smiles a dark and predatory smile, and his voice sounds devilish when he mocks him "We both know I'm the one Riku really wants"

"Eh?" Iori's voice comes out small, the shock overcoming him to the point he stops fighting back at all when he realizes this is what set this situation off. That is what got him in this position, the  _ real _ cause of this meeting and... whatever the fuck this is.

He is, once again, caught in between the issues of these siblings and their sickly relationship and he can't make sense of the fact that while he's too stunned to act a pair of swift hands is taking the chance to push his pants down.

Before he knows, Tenn's hand is palming the bulge he didn't even know was there through his underwear, and his smug smile paints a nightmare for Iori before it even starts.

"Let me show you why Riku will  _ never _ forget about me" Tenn's voice sounds sweet in an extremely fake way, coaxing Iori much like his hand on his dick.

"Go to hell" Iori blurts out, weakly, trying not to let other noises out. He doesn't want to give Tenn that pleasure.

"Why, when I could take you to heaven with me?" Tenn throws an air kiss at him, tightening his grip on Iori's groin and holding him close with another hand on his butt. When Iori looks away in silence, Tenn lets out an appreciative chuckle and comments "So you  _ do _ have some blood in your veins, huh"

Iori, painfully aware that he's talking about the way his dick is hardening at the contact with Tenn's hand and starting to leak some precum, staining his boxers lightly, keeps his eyes away from Tenn's and tries to regulate his breathing so he isn't constantly gasping for air.

"Are you enjoying this, Izumi Iori?" Tenn hums, in a visibly good mood, before opening Iori's legs to sneak his body in between them, moving closer to kiss him.

Iori wants to resist, he  _ really _ wants to, but Tenn's hand in his dick is making him feel more than a bit weak in the knees by now, to the point that he can barely stop his body from shaking and he's about to lose the battle of holding back his moans.

When Tenn finally pulls his boxers down, the sudden contact with the cold air in the room makes Iori gasp sharply, which gives Tenn the chance to invade his mouth with his tongue, driving him even more crazy.

But it doesn't stop there, and Iori hates how good it feels. All of it is unfair, how Tenn's hand fondling his butt elicits the softest sighs from him, how Tenn's mouth leaving wet kisses on his neck disarms his brain completely... When he feels a nibble on his neckbone, Iori glares down at him, a silent reminder that Tenn should know better than to mark his skin in any way, but that only makes him laugh softly, which in turn makes Iori shiver.

"Wow, you have to be more inexperienced than I thought if you think something like that will leave a mark" Tenn's smile is beyond derisive, crossing over into the territory of humiliating.

Iori blushes furiously and looks away, offended but unable to come up with a retort... especially when Tenn kisses his cheek to call his attention and shows him a small bottle. It's something that Iori knows from previous experiences, but never in the way Tenn is suggesting with his seductive smirk.

Iori panics, and tries to swat Tenn away from his body with his hands, but Tenn just grabs his wrists firmly in one hand and kisses him again. This time, the kiss is short, only to destabilize Iori and make it easier to sit him up on the desk.

"Were you... were you planning to go this far all along?" Iori asks, barely capable of speaking when Tenn opens his legs with more ease than he'd like as he tries to find his balance. Tenn laughs at him, that laugh that feels more evil than any other because of how  _ innocent _ it sounds.

"Is this much enough to put you in your place, Izumi Iori?" Tenn smiles, pity in his voice, and Iori looks at him defiant for the last time that day. Before he can reply, though, Tenn coats his fingers in lube and pushes one inside of Iori, silencing him. When he hears the way Iori whimpers at the contact, he lets out a satisfied hum and mocks him once more with a sweet voice "Giving up already?"

Iori finds it particularly frustrating that every time Tenn's finger moves around inside of him his dick gets harder and harder, twitching painfully, answering so much to his touch. This is something he hasn't experienced before, and he expected it to hurt more - in this situation specifically he expected the fast pace of his heartbeat to be due to fear and not... this excitement. This arousal.

Tenn barely waits a beat in between slipping a second finger inside of him and scissoring Iori, stretching him open. Iori tries to keep his mouth shut, but he can't hold back a loud moan when Tenn's fingers find his sweet spot and start playing with it. Tenn lets out an interested hum as he hears Iori becoming more and more desperate, looks at him right in the eyes, raising his eyebrows and smiling at him like saying 'so I got you there'.

Unfortunately, Tenn takes a frustrating amount of time to stretch Iori, like he wants to see how far he can go before Iori comes. Realistically, though, he probably doesn't want that - he's just too busy teasing him.

When Tenn finally slips his own dick inside of Iori, he wishes it hurt more just so he didn't have to see Tenn's mocking smile, but there's no point - his body is completely relaxed, taking him in easily, if not outright sucking him in greedily.

It's worse than that: he feels himself melting, his hands desperately clutching to the edge of his desk just to hold on to  _ something _ . When Tenn pushes deeper inside of him, he can't hide a loud moan, and instinctively moves one of his hands to his face, the back of it covering his betraying mouth.

Tenn lets him, and that's the most infuriating part of this - he's fully in control now, enough to concede kindness to Iori, to let him pretend this small gesture gives him back some dignity.

They both know it doesn't.

Iori feels Tenn's breath in his ear, a low chuckle, then-

"Wow, you're really wrapping me up so tightly" Tenn's voice is low and dripping arousal, but he sounds so amused at the same time, like Iori is simultaneously a good fuck and a really funny joke... all before nibbling his earlobe, making Iori gasp in between his muffled moans.

Iori really wishes his voice wouldn't betray him like this, he'd love it if Tenn could at least silence him with his mouth again, or with his hand if he felt like being nice.

But Iori knows Tenn isn't here to be nice - even the steady, careful pace he's keeping is just another way of humiliating him, of showing his superiority.

If not even Iori's body can deny Tenn is good at this - if not even  _ this _ is something Tenn is bad at, then it basically amounts to Iori admitting defeat with his own body.

And it's not like he  _ wants _ to admit it - he just can't help it. His whole body is on fire and he can't focus on anything but the feeling of Tenn fucking him slowly, delicately... he'd almost be tempted to say  _ sweetly _ if only this wasn't just another form of cruelty for him.

Tenn kisses and sucks on one of his nipples, whispers in a soft, velvety voice "Mmm, isn't it  _ amazing _ how your dick twitches when I do that?"

Iori can't help the tears forming in his eyes as he hears those words. It's truly the last straw, the little control he has of his own body and how much it craves Tenn is just too much for him, but he still tries to stop them from falling.

"What's wrong, Izumi Iori? Feels so good you could cry?" Tenn kisses those tears and then his cheeks, but he can't hold back his giggles, as if he was drunk on Iori's disgrace.

Iori can hide his face (his tears) in his hands, he can try to hide it all from Tenn, but he can't hide his shame from himself. He's beyond just a bit reactive by this point, all but about to cum from Tenn's long, slow thrusts, when Tenn suddenly stands straight and lets out a cruel laugh at the sight.

"You'll never make Riku feel as good as I do. As good as I'm making  _ you _ feel now" Tenn's sweet smile is truly cruel, but not as terrible as the furious look in his eyes all while he keeps up that angelic facade. His voice feels like knives stabbing Iori as he asks "Does this feel educational to you, Izumi Iori?"

Iori only glares at him through the tears in his eyes, but he can't muster anything other than a low, frustrated growl, too afraid that if he tries to open his mouth to speak another mortifying moan will come out instead.

"Mmm, are you about to come? You look almost cute like that" Tenn comments, stressing the word 'cute' just to fuck even more with Iori.

There's nothing Iori can do but look away from him, so desperate to come but hoping Tenn finishes already instead so this can finally be over.

When he feels a hand closing hard over the base of his dick, Iori pretty much panics, and he holds back a yelp as Tenn keeps hitting his prostate but blocking out his orgasm. He almost feels like crying again, but Tenn shushes him lovingly, his other hand cupping his face as he leaves a featherlight kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry, I won't make you beg," Tenn reassures, but lets out a dark chuckle before adding "... this time"

As soon as he lets go of Iori's dick, he just ends up coming messily on himself, too ashamed to even process the meaning of those words, let alone be scared about them.

It's not long after Iori comes that he can feel Tenn's dick growing bigger inside of him, swelling up, and he can almost see what's coming next but he's too tired and so hypnotized by Tenn to protest.

He decides  _ this _ is the most annoying part of all of this: Tenn is, actually, objectively, almost against Iori's will, almost as an attack against him personally, very attractive (something that Iori has always known, even before meeting him in person and finding out all the many things that changed his mind about Kujou Tenn, TRIGGER's so-called angelic center), and he looks much more sexy than ever as he keeps Iori's legs opened, as he increases the pace but not to an unbearable level, and finally empties himself on Iori.

When he's done, Tenn smiles smugly once again, slowly removes himself from inside of Iori, and cements what just happened with nothing more than a cynical question:

"So, Izumi Iori? Feeling better of your 'chronic cheeky syndrome'?"

Iori doesn't reply, too ashamed of himself to even  _ try _ to look at Tenn. He knows how his face looks like now, after completely and utterly humiliating Iori like that, and he doesn't want to see it.

"I'll see myself out, then" Tenn doesn't push the issue, fortunately, and after rearranging his clothes he turns around and walks out the door as casually as he walked in earlier, barely waving a hand at Iori as he leaves "See you later"

Iori is just a bit terrified of that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today, on "why do you do this to yourself, dyo" part 239823013, I bring you: me trying to write explicit NSFW for the first time ever.
> 
> I shared the list of prompts I'll be using for this at twitter, but all you have to know is they're all terrible, so. do with that information what you must. I'll be updating the tags every month as I post, and I'll give the warnings on the notes before every chapter.
> 
> for this one, no one said it Had to be dub-con but I kinda couldn't resist so here we are... so, just know that the rest of prompts may include variations like that too, whatever inspires me to write.
> 
> Fic's tittle is from the song by Sid, and chapter's tittle is from the song by Alice Cooper.


	2. Please me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This month's prompt was Stockholm syndrome + breeding + Yamato. It ended up being genderbent Yamato too, so, well. It's also pretty dubcon-y, naturally, and includes a gangbang, but I hope you like it if you want to go ahead and read it.

She used to be so scared of this. Her feet walk steady today, no trace of the nervous shivers or the closed off body posture she tried and failed to hide at first.

To think she used to be so scared of this, and now she's almost looking forward to it.

Of course, at first she only forced herself to take it because she knew she had no choice. There was no way for her to say 'no' and have that be respected. The only options she had were the drugs or behaving, and while the drugs had their fun side after the first scares, they  _ really _ left her with no options once the whole shebang started.

Instead, she decided to try and understand the logic behind it. And these days, she can't say she understands the 'adult' reasons or even that she  _ cares _ about them.

It's just that she learnt to enjoy it.

The room is empty when she walks in, of course. As always. It's cold and clinical, like a medical room, because it technically  _ is _ .

As always, she undresses in there and considers preparing herself a bit before her guests arrive, but she doesn't have to - the men walk in almost as soon as she's done removing her clothes.

"Ooh, that was fast! Welcome!" Yamato smiles at the five men, wondering how many will come today.

They greet her, politely hiding their eagerness until Yamato asks who's first today and one of them, the one she knows to be older and higher in rank, steps closer to her, taking his clothes off and laying down in the bed when she instructs him to.

Lazily, almost like she has all the time in the world  ~~ she doesn't ~~ , she kisses the guy, carefully stroking his hard dick with a hand and admiring the even harder muscles of his torso.

The rest of men have already stripped, she notices from her peripheral view, and she can't help a little smile at the enthusiasm she causes in them.

"Ready or not, here I come" Yamato steadies herself over the lying man's cock and takes it in in one swift motion, relishing for a single second in the feeling of fullness before she starts moving up and down, riding it hungrily.

She knows she can't make the rest of men wait much longer, and she licks her lips before smiling at them, inviting. They know what to do, what Yamato can offer while her cunt is busy with another man.

At this point, they don't need to negotiate in front of her anymore - by the time they approach Yamato, they already know who'll get his cock sucked and who gets her hands. Sometimes, like today, they even know if any of them will use her big and soft breasts to keep his erection warm.

"Yamato-chan... Can I come in your pretty mouth?" the guy whose dick is being sucked currently asks, making Yamato pull her mouth off of him with a wet sound.

"No can do, you know you have to come in my womb" Yamato pouts, frowning a bit but relaxing into a warm smile soon "If it was up to me I'd be glad, but you know I don't make the rules here, onii-san"

"I'm almost done with her, don't worry" the guy under Yamato reassures, his blissful face leaving no doubt that he means it.

"Mhm, feel free to fill me up anytime" Yamato encourages him casually in between licking the other man's cock, slowly so that he can hold back his orgasm a while longer.

The guys Yamato is working with her hands are doing well, patiently patting Yamato's head and prasing her - her beautiful, sexy body, the way she works them, how hot she looks with a dick on her mouth, how good she is at riding cock.

The guy under her comes soon enough, and Yamato gets up, relishing to herself in the feeling of his cum dripping on her thighs.

By the time she's done here, there will be so much more, hopefully so deep inside her it’ll barely make it out of her cunt.

The guys quickly change positions, one of the men getting a handjob laying down in the bed to be ridden next. Yamato takes him in and, as instructed by her, the guy she was sucking enters her from behind.

Yamato feels herself coming as soon as both are fully inside. Depending on the size of the cocks, taking two in her cunt is still hard, sometimes, but always  _ so _ satisfactory.

It doesn't take long for the guy behind her to come, though, since he was barely holding back to begin with, and in a few thrusts he relieves himself on Yamato.

Of course, the next guy in line (in whatever order they decided beforehand) thrusts into Yamato almost as soon as he's out, and he's the one she had been waiting for - the biggest of this five guys, stretching her so deliciously her eyes roll behind her head for a second, a loud gasp escaping her mouth.

Yamato feels her brain melting as she moves her hips in a crazed frenzy. She feels herself coming again and again, her moans mixing with the pleased sounds the men make when she squeezes her walls around them.

All the rage she felt the first time (the first few times), when the experiments started, evaporates from her system at least during the hours she spends here, in her little paradise where she gets to be fucked silly by whoever gets lucky enough to be recruited to partake in the breeding research project.

Yamato  _ could _ complain, she could call them names or cry or run away and hide every day she's scheduled to do this, like she used to, but she knows from experience that that would change nothing - she'd just be soothed with drugs, sweet-talked into taking it, it's just once in a while and they  _ can't _ hurt her,  _ okay baby _ ?

Nowadays she envies some of these guys' breeders.

She knows she was just being a crybaby back then. To be fair, yes, she was probably too young to understand how fucking great this deal is for her, how much she can enjoy it if she accepts it. Once she learned to relax and take it, it actually turned out to be amazing.

Good enough to make her forget the fact that she's essentially being sold by her own parents to fix their mistakes, so, all in all, probably fucking wonderful.

Like this, when she's stuffed by handsome soldier cock, she can forget that their main mistake was  _ her _ , and get something good for herself out of this fucking questionable experiment.

When all five men are done filling her up, Yamato can barely think straight, but she remembers to put on her best business smile to wave them farewell for the day.

"Thank you for your help with the experiment, once again. Don't forget to sign the documents at the reception desk, and have a good day" she smiles and lets them walk themselves to the door - they know this is not over for her, and, fortunately, tend to spoil her as much as possible, so they won't ask her to get up unnecessarily.

The documents in question are supposed to be so they can contact them in case Yamato ends up pregnant, to verify who's the father.

She chuckles to herself. Nothing short of DNA testing will confirm that with the amount of men lining up to fuck her in the name of science.

In case the child born is deemed a perfect specimen, the father will likely be asked to make more, so Yamato hopes that it ends up being someone with a big, juicy dick, and hopefully good stamina - if she has to stop fucking guys in groups of five, she wants someone who can satisfy her.

She's not left alone with her thoughts for a long time, though, and that's what she likes the most about this.

A new group of five men walks into the room, hard tents already showing in their pants, making Yamato's mouth water in anticipation. She gulps and greets them politely, smile eager and barely concealing the lust.

It's going to be a long day, and she's gonna love every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tittle is from the song by Cardi B. Also, this is set in an AU I'm still trying to write down properly, so I hope it wasn't too confusing, and that you liked it!


	3. Just a gigolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompts for this month were shota + crossdressing + Mitsuki! Figured that since Mitsuki is pretty much a shota by design despite being an adult, I can get away with writing him as an adult too, so no underage this month, but the actual warnings for this chapter are: gangbang (sorta), sex work/prostitution, top!Mitsuki, and age gaps. There's actually not non-con in tonight's chapter! So, hope you like it!

Mitsuki lets out a long sigh after checking the time. He's barely done with his shift at  _ fonte chocolat _ and he needs to go already.

His parents probably think he's leaving for a lesson. He never lied to them, though - they just didn't ask. In reality, he's going to an odd job.

A  _ really _ odd one, actually.

He has been hoping for something good (or okay-ish, at least) during the trip to that building, but when he steps into the changing room he prays one last time before checking today's outfit.

It's not the worst they made him wear, but he still lets out a small groan when he sees it.

Mitsuki doesn't like exploiting his cute looks often, but for money, he suddenly doesn't care. He needs to pay for his lessons, and while his family's cake shop is a good, steady income, he has a big audition coming soon, and he knows he'll need more complimentary lessons than usual this time.

In times when he needs extra income, he knows he can count on this... club? This place, whatever it is, with its group of wealthy men willing to pay Mitsuki to...

He lets out a loong sigh, throws his head back in exasperation, takes a few deep breathes, and then practices his best idol smile to the mirror as he slips into the frilly, much more pink than necessary dress.

He can't help laughing to himself at how good the thigh high socks look on him, but when he looks for the shoes and sees he doesn't have to wear high heels today he almost kisses the mary-jane flats.

The whole outfit looks so cute on Mitsuki, and in such a girlish way too, to the point he has to remind himself that he's actually supposed to act boyish - which thank god is what's saving him from having to wear panties.

He steels himself and walks into the room where the men are waiting for him, completely naked already and badly dissimulating their erections.

Mitsuki swallows back whatever he thinks about men who pay for a young-looking guy to wear dresses for them and smiles, greeting them with a cheerful and energetic "Sorry for the wait~! Nice to meet you again!"

Mitsuki tries not to look or sound too nervous. The worst part of this hasn't started yet.

After all, he's supposed to start it.

"Well, who's first?" Mitsuki asks, acting as chirpy as possible.

"I'll do it, if you don't mind" one of the men walks to the bed and invites Mitsuki in.

Mitsuki walks casually, not even trying to look elegant or cutesy, and unceremoniously cups the guy's face with one hand as he kisses him. It's not a long kiss, just enough to get things started, and by the thirsty look on the guy's face it looks like it worked.

"You waited so patiently! Good boy" Mitsuki compliments him as he pats his head and lets him cling to his body. Mitsuki looks at the rest of the men when he notices them staring and tries to sound more comanding than pleading, but his voice is still kind when he bargains "I reward good, patient boys, so you wait too if you want some!"

They all nod, but Mitsuki knows he can’t stop them from fondling themselves, and he doesn’t care to try anyway.

"Are you ready for me?" Mitsuki turns to the man on the bed once more, and is only mildly surprised when he reveals he's wearing a butt plug. A decently sized one, too, and with quite the girly design, which prompts Mitsuki to smile as innocent as he can "Waah, it's so cute! It has to go, though!"

The man lies on his back and spreads his legs, letting out a barely audible but extremely pleased moan when Mitsuki pulls the butt plug out. While he's there, he decides to be a bit mischievous and pokes the head of the man's hard dick with a single finger, making it bounce and giggling at that.

"This is cute too! So eager and ha~ppy!" Mitsuki's smile changes from playful to cheeky in a second, though, as he instructs "Keep those legs open wiiiide for me, yeah?"

Fortunately, his cheeky smile is well received - almost as much as his cock, which the guy takes in hungrily. It's almost a bit scary how much these men like Mitsuki, always so desperate as soon as he contacts them and always getting clothes that can't be cheap for him, to be honest, but Mitsuki can't complain when they're also dropping lots of money on him.

Mitsuki knows what they like after just a few visits, and he's willing to give it to them, while he's here. After all, he's a bit of a people pleaser, and he wants to make sure his work is worth the money, not just so they'll call him again but just out of pure pride as a man of service.

And so Mitsuki decides to tease the man a bit, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in easily, smoothly, asking with a chuckle "Do you like it like that, mister?"

"It feels sooo good! Fuck me faster, please!!" the man holds on to Mitsuki's arm with one hand and squeezes a pillow with the other, more than a bit wanton.

"You want me to fuck your cute ass harder, peervert?" Mitsuki laughs, feeling the way the man squeezes his dick getting a bit to him. He lifts the dress' skirt a bit to show off his thigh high socks and lets out an appreciative whistle when the guy's dick twitches at the sight.

After teasing him a bit with those slow and long motions, Mitsuki finally complies with the man's pleas and enters him balls deep, waiting less than a second before he starts fucking him with short and fast thrusts.

For whichever reason, what finally gets the guy to come (in a mess, on Mitsuki's cleavage and his big bow) is when one of the dress' straps accidentally slips off his shoulder a bit.

Mitsuki blinks, a bit surprised considering his skin isn't even showing, but he pulls out and pats the man's head with a big and bright smile.

"Well done, you took that really well! Good boy!" he keeps patting the man's head until he can move aside, and then Mitsuki pats the bed and calls for the next one in line.

Luckily for Mitsuki, it's not like sex with these guys is bad at all, and he's got a pretty good stamina, so he doesn't mind having to fuck them one after the other. If anything, what he felt a bit shy about at first was having an audience (and quite the audience), but now even that is just a regular part of work and one Mitsuki is even a bit thankful for - after all, the guys aren't made of stone, and seeing Mitsuki make guy after guy come has their dicks rock hard by the time their turns come, which makes all of this easier in the long run.

It takes a while, after which Mitsuki really has no idea how long it's been since he first came into this place, but when everyone's satisfied Mitsuki takes a shower and changes back into his own clothes while the men gather the money.

"Thanks as always!" Mitsuki smiles one last time for them, genuinely elated as he leaves.

He puts his headphones on and plays the song he's practicing for the audition to listen to it some more on the way back home.

He checked the money before leaving and still can't believe he got almost as much as he makes working in his family's shop in a month in just a few hours.

  
Mitsuki tries not to move too much on the train, he really tries not to call much attention to himself, but his heart is singing to the tune as he lets his hopes up that this time, this  _ really _ is the time he'll pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tittle from the popular song, hope you liked it!


End file.
